Hilo:Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli/@comment-44498945-20191216230253
"L" the boy in white Navidad. El día más esperado por grandes y pequeños,la música navideña suena sin secar,los muerdagos cuelgan de las puertas de las casas. El pavo en la cena navideña,y los pequeños escriben las cartas para el buen santa. Así era todos los años hasta que,el llegó a arruinarlo todo. Ese maldito,te cuento está historia para que no cometas el mismo error que yo. Todo ocurrió un 24 de diciembre,en la cena navideña todo iba normal. Mis pequeños,Tony y Samantha, jugaban y escribían la carta navideña a santa Claus,con mucho entusiasmo. Yo pregunte -¿Chicos que le pedirán al viejo santa?- Alo que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa muy grande e inocente -Tony:yo le pediré la bicicleta que vimos en aquella jugueteria- ¿Y tú Samantha? -samantha:yo le pediré, aquella muñeca animatronic, que me encantó- Bueno entonces,deben de irse a dormir para que santa Claus les de sus regalos. Luego de decir eso,mi esposa y yo nos despedimos de los invitados, para empezar a sacar los regalos de los chicos del ático. Luego me vesti de santa,porque mis hijos colocaron una cámara,para el momento en que santa llegará,la pusieron muy discretamente para que no les dijéramos nada,en fin,luego de vestirme,baje con una gran bolsa roja,que contenía dentro sus regalos,comí las galletas y bebí la leche,coloque los regalos uno por uno,bajo el árbol de navidad,en eso me levante di la vuelta y vi a un chico de no más de 18 años de edad,era completamente blanco sin otro color en su ser,su cabello era completamente albino,sus ojos eran blancos con unas pupilas rojas y ciniestras,su piel era tan blanca como la nieve,al igual que su vestimenta,llevaba una chaqueta blanca con una playera negra,un pantalón entubado blanco,y unos tenis blancos con negro,yo era una persona muy agresiva cuando se trataba de proteger a mi familia,le dije¿Quien eres tu y como mierda entraste a mi casa? El solo dijo -buenas noches,mi nombre es the boy in white y tú serás castigado- -¿Cómo? De que hablas mocoso? -ami hace tiempo me castigaron, y ahora yo,castigo a gente como tú,pero yo lo disfruto- - ¿No entiendo castigaron de que Quien eres? -tu sabes bien lo que hiciste,no te portaste bien estos últimos 4 años,tú,has engañado a tu familia, tienes otra mujer y otros hijos, ni tus hijos ni tu esposa los saben- En ese momento empeze a asustarme mucho,no sabía quién era,no sabía que hacer,no sabía cómo era que el sabía tanto de mi -¿Pe pe pe pero como?- -Yo soy el que castiga niños, niñas y adultos por sus crímenes,ahora tú ya no tendrás ninguna familia y serás obligado a sufrir el mismo castigo eternamente- -¡De que hablas!- En eso ví como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa,asciendo notar sus dientes,eran blancos,grandes y muy afilados tenían un líquido rojizo que recorría toda su dentadura¡QUE CARAJOS! Pensé luego note,como en su ropa habian pequeñas manchas de sangre,y le dije,que has hecho¿Y mi familia? Si les hiciste algo te juro que...mmmmm delicioso felicítame al chef,creo que ala que más saboree fue ala pequeña jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa. -NO NO NO NO NO- Pensé,le dije eres un mounstro, porque, porque haces esto hijo de puta. El respondio -O también tus otros 2 niños,la bebé y el joven de 4 años, estuvieron deliciosos,haci es te dije que no tendrías a nadie,me he comido a ambas familias jajajaja- -quien eres maldito demonio que quieres de mi- -he venido a castigar tus crímenes,no es noche de paz,no es noche de amor,es noche de the boy in white- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de encerrarme en una bola de cristal,que sacó de una de sus bolsas del p,ahora estoy obligado a repetir la navidad una y otra vez,pero esta vez estoy solo,mi familia no existe más,como castigo por mis crímenes. Escribo esto para que no cometan el mismo error que yo,y no sean pecadores,ahora vivo aquí sin poder hacer nada,he intentado matarme pero no puedo, siempre vuelvo a vivir,y siempre recuerdo esas palabras,que llegan a mi cabeza como eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez,no es noche de paz,no es noche de amor,es noche de the boy in white.